ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Killer Jonny
After several attempts, it was finally taken down with an alliance of 12, 2 members deaths, and another party of 6 joining in at around 10% of its hp. all that to find out nothing; absolutely nothing. Dropped nothing, not even a crystal.Just a lot of pain... well unless you want to count the two members that died as a drop. 11-10-09 Solo Its actually pretty possible to solo it... Just gotta kite it around the rock thats near you and you can easily pull away since jonny doesn't go tight turns... Rdm/Nin can solo if he deaggros it alot and keep bio up. But reccomended to have someone take the gob aggro away from you... Group Killed with 6 blm blm smn pld rdm sch. Kite around rock and nuke when you dont have hate, then kite till pld gets back. Smn kept avatar on it to keep from losing hate and regenning if no DoT was on. No drops. Killed with 5 PLD/NIN WHM/SMN THF/NIN THF/NIN BLU/NIN. Straight fight, really easy until the WHM run out of MP (Used for poisona and silena on the tank, little cure needed). Very susceptibile to BLU's stun (0 resist). The NM keep spamming Sound Vacuum (Cone attack), the PLD haven't casted a spell for the entire fight. Seems to have capped accuracy, 0 missed attack on THFs, Double attack definitely not 100% (maybe 80-90%). Melee attacks from the NM for 90-120 on the PLD. PLD/NIN is the worst combo for this NM, racommended PLD/DNC for Healing waltz spam. When the NM was at 40% WHM run out of MP, One THF used Accomplice, 2h and died after 30 seconds, later the other THF used Accomplice and 2h too, he was dead before the end of his 2h cause of the poison. When BLU got silenced duo to the change in hate balance the fight became incredibly hard, stunning the NM is vital. We ended up with the PLD soloing the last 5% of the mob's HP, no drop, the PLD fainted 5 seconds later cause of the poison. With the right correction definitely repeatable. Killed easy with 6 NIN/WAR THF/NIN SMN/WHM RDM/WHM BRD/WHM BRD/WHM. Bouncing hate between NIN and THF, BRDs songs were double March and double Mambo. SMN left Garuda out for Evasion bonus and BP for DMG. The NM still got pretty decent accuracy, but by bouncing hate, keeping Marchx2/Haste and Slow2/Elegy up, it was a smooth fight and we got the drop~ 1/1 Congrats Gojyo!. No 2-Hours were used and possible minimum group kill can be made just 4: NIN/WAR, THF/NIN (TH), BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM. Killed it with 4 X BST + fellow npc's. Throwing crabs, pugils, hares and raptors on it by the beach, with a couple of jug pets in the mix. Not a very long fight, but we had a couple of deaths before we knew how to handle it properly. Only Earth crystals as drop. Just used this setup tonight for kill #3. It works just as stated, once you get going it's not bad, though reraise is probably a good idea. Movie reference? Since he drops the double attack axe, I was thinking that "Killer Johnny" might be a reference to Jack Nicholson's line in "The Shining". "Here's Johnny!"--Wpause 00:56, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Pop Conditions? From the one that I have seen (was up when I got there), it appears that it doesn't have a placeholder. Appeared that it could just pop without needing to kill nearby mobs. Can anyone confirm that? Just watched it pop a 2nd time. Popped a little less than 20 hours after the first kill. There may have been pops between the 2nd spawn that I didn't see though. 0/2 sadly. Will pop on the hill @ H-7 like stated. You will not need to kill any birds to make it pop though, as all 3 hill birds + lower bird were up a the same time + Jonny. Ok, came out for kill #5, pop timer is under 13 hours from last kill. So might be 12+ pop. Ok i killed him earlier this morning..(around 8A.M.) then got back after work around 3P.M. he wasn't up. like 20 mins later i see a 4th bird up on the hill. when there was only 3...so thinking maybe a PH pops when its his time i kill all 4. next spawn rotation he pops. idk if its needed to kill that 4th bird because i've gotten there and he was just up (maybe someone tried to solo and failed)? anyways that 4th bird never popped again lol. and 0/7 ; ; Pop seems to be a lotto not related to the other cockatrices. The Hill can spawn up to 4. There can also be 3 down below. The cockatrices share spawns with the lizards down below. Jonny can spawn when there are only 2 up top, or when all 4 are up so I don't believe he has any relation to them. From my observations I've seen 12hr-33hr repawn on Jonny. 0/8 Currently 0/9 RDM/THF - Popped once under 11 hours.